1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic transducer element chip, a probe that uses the ultrasonic transducer element chip, and an electronic instrument and an ultrasonic diagnostic device and the like that use the probe.
2. Related Art
As described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-82624, for example, an ultrasonic transducer element chip is provided with a substrate. A plurality of openings are formed in the substrate. An ultrasonic transducer element is provided in each of the openings. The ultrasonic transducer element is provided with a vibrating film. The vibrating film covers the openings from a surface of the substrate.